Sneaking Out
by JC 619
Summary: Geoff & Justin think their girlfriends are cheating on them due to their constant saturday night excuses. However, they find something rather interesting about them instead. GxB, JxH


Hey there folks. Just in time for Valentine's Day, I have a One Shot for Total Drama using a Canon Couple, and a Fanon Couple. Hope you all enjoy, Total Drama is owned by Fresh Inc.

* * *

 _A little insight here: Geoff, Bridgette, Heather, and Justin are in their mid 20's. Geoff is a party planner, Bridgette works as an Aquatic Veterinarian, Justin is a male model, and Heather is a Dance instructor._

"I'm from work Bridge." said Geoff as he entered the house.

"Hey Geoff." said Bridgette as she approached Geoff.

"You're home abit early, Everything ok?" asked Bridgette.

"Oh yeah, The girl who was planning the Sweet 16 was actually pretty nice, and was cool with whatever idea we wanted to do." said Geoff.

"That's nice to here." said Bridgette.

"Say Bridge, You wanna go out here tonight, Maybe see a movie or grab a bite from that Sushi place you like?" asked Geoff.

"You know I would really love to Geoff, but I can't." said Bridgette.

"Why?" asked a bummed Geoff.

"Well I got a call from one of my co-workers Penny, Her car caught a flat tire, and she needs my car for the evening." explained Bridgette.

"I could come with you." said Geoff.

"Well I was stay over at her place until then." further explained Bridgette.

"Okay then." said an oddened Geoff.

"Look, I'm sorry we haven't been going out in afew weeks, but we can go out on Tuesday ok?" said Bridgette.

"Ok then." said Geoff.

"I'll see you later tonight hun." said Bridgette as she kissed Geoff on the cheek, and left.

(Two Hours Later)

Geoff sat on the couch eating some popcorn, and watching some dumb sitcom on tv when his phone started ringing.

"Hello." said Geoff as he answered the phone.

"Geoff, It's Justin." replied Justin on the other line.

"Justin dude, Been awhile, You still dating Heather dude?" asked Geoff.

"Yes, but I gotta ask you something: Did Bridgette leave tonight, and gave some odd reason why?" asked Justin.

"Yeah she did." said Geoff.

"And has she been doing this for the past few weeks?" further questioned Justin."

"Come to think of it, She has been doing it as of late." said Geoff.

"I'll be at your place in afew minutes." said Justin as he hung up the phone.

(10 Minutes Later)

Justin parked his car in the driveway, and entered Geoff's place.

"Okay Justin, What do think is going on?" asked Geoff.

"Okay brace yourself, but I think Bridgette, and Heather are cheating on us." said Justin.

"What?" asked Geoff.

"I know it might be off, but both of our girlfriends have been leaving saturday night, and giving off some random reason like seeing a friend, or dealing with a family member or something else." said Justin.

"Well who do you think they are seeing?" asked Geoff.

"Can't be Alejandro given Heather dumped his butt when she found put he was fooling around with one of my model friend's, It could be anybody, maybe with eachother." said Justin.

"Bridgette and Heather together?" questioned Geoff as slightly imagined the two kissing eachother.

"Maybe, but first we gotta find where they might be." said Justin.

"Hold on, My Phone has a tracker app to see where any of my contacts are, I'll just type in Bridgette's number, and see where she at." said Geoff as he tapped on his phone.

"She turned off her phone, but the last place is located about 25 minutes east from here." said Geoff.

"Alright then, Let's roll." said Justin.

"Right, Uh which car should we take dude?" asked Geoff.

"Let's use your's, I only have enough gas in the tank to take me back home." replied Justin.

(30 minutes later...)

Geoff, and Justin had made it to the place where Bridgette's phone was last working.

"This is the place." said Geoff as the two looked at the building.

The Building was a brick like building with a plywood sign called "Terry's Gym". Despite the old exterior of the building it seemed rather popular as many folks were standing outside of it.

"Okay, So maybe they have just been going to exercise?" guessed Geoff.

"Maybe, but I'm unsure with this crowd." said Justin.

Geoff, and Justin decided to wait inline to see the hubbub, after about 20 minutes they stand infront of the line, but a Shaved haired brunette man wearing jeans, and a Biker coat stood in their way.

"Oh hey there Kaleb Lee." said Geoff.

"Hey there Geoff man." said Kaleb as he fist bumped Geoff.

"How do you know him?" asked Justin.

"Guy planned my cousin's birthday." said Kaleb.

"So what's going on here?" asked Geoff.

"It's Women of Wrestling night, 20 Bucks a pop gets you in." explained Kaleb.

"Okay then dude, Here's 40." said Geoff as he gave Kaleb 2 twenties.

"Thank you, and enjoy the Show." said Kaleb as he gave the two blue wristbands.

Geoff, and Justin walked into the Gym, and looked surprised. The inside of the Gym looked pretty decent as there were modern training equipment, and it was pretty spacious as there was a Wrestling ring along with abunch of chairs surrounding the outer barricade.

"Guess we'll take a seat then." said Justin as the two sat near the front row.

"Okay, I'm starting to get confused here dude." said Geoff.

"Well maybe Heather and or Bridgette are here to support a friend, Heather has a friend who's an exotic dancer." explained Justin.

"Or maybe they like wrestling." said Geoff.

"Maybe, but why go to a Women's Wrestling show?" asked Justin.

"Women's empowerment?" guessed Geoff.

Just then, the lights dimmed as a brown haired man entered the Ring. He was wearing glasses, an 80's styled White Tuxedo.

"Greetings Ladies, and Gents, and welcome to another Saturday night of Women of Wrestling. I am of course you host with the most: Jarod Dorazio." announed Jarod.

"Now, In the immortal words of Mills Lane: Now Let's get it on!" said Jarod as he left the Ring to start the show.

For about an hour there different matches with different women, some looked like they were supermodels while other looked like they were would be a regular at Eva's Family Reunion. After that, Jarod returned to the Ring.

"Alright Ladies, and Gentlemen, It is now time for our Main Event which will have the Tag Team Championships on the line." announced Jarod.

"Introducing first, The Champions: Becki Jo, and Kassandra Marie: The Corbi Sistahs!" introduced Jarod as some pop music played.

Kassandra was abit taller then Becki and had dirty brown hair compaired to Becki's dark brown hair. They both wore the same style Wrestling tops, shorts, and boots, but Becki's ensemble was Purple compared to Kassandra's all Pink color.

"Well, Well, Well, We have to defend our Titles once again isn't that right Becki?" asked Kassandra.

"Fraid so sis, This marks like our eleventh defense, and of course our eleventh straight win." answered Becki.

The Crowd Boos at this.

"Anyway, We will beat these two losers easily." said Becki.

"You all wanna know why?" asked Kassandra.

The Crowd asks why.

"Because we are Sistah!" answered the two as the Crowd Boos at them some more.

"Okay now, Let's introduce the Challengers for the Titles: She's the Soul Surfer, She's the Ice Queen, They are Team Venus!" introduced Jarod as some cover of Venus by Bananarama plays.

Geoff, and Justin then looked to their left where the Wrestlers entered, and nearly had their jaws drop.

There was Bridgette... and Heather... entering the Ring... They were Team Venus... They were Wrestlers!

"Dude, Our Girlfriends are wrestlers!" they both said in a stunned tone.

Bridgette was wearing a white, and light blue colored version of he surfsuit with boots while Heather was wearing white pants, a wrestling top and boots with a light blue cape, and crown. they also had a blue female gender symbol on the sides of their boots.

"So Team Venus, Do you have anything to say right now?" asked Jarod.

"No, We'll use our moves to do all the talking." said Bridgette.

"Just don't go crying to your mommy, and daddy after we spank your hams around the ring." mocked Heather.

"Okay then Ladies, Let's get it on!" said Jarod as he left the Ring as the Match then started with Heather, and Kassandra starting the Match.

The match begins with the two in a tie up with Heather winning it by Judo Flipping Kassandra, and then following it up with an Arm Bar. Kassandra however quickly grabs the ropes to break the hold. Kassandra gets back up, and does a quick thumb to the eyes of Heather,  
and then tackles Heather as the Crowd Boos the dirty move. Kassandra then stomps on Heather until the Ref forces her to stop. Kassandra then quickly tags in Becki as the two then connect with a Double Leg Drop. Becki puts Heather in a Sleeper Hold, but Heather fights out of it. Heather then Tags in Bridgette as she then delievers a Drop Kick onto Becki. Kassandra tries to sneak attack Bridgette, but Bridgette ducks, and connects with a Leg Sweep onto Kassandra. Bridgette however gets hit with a Back Stabber from behind by Becki. Heather gets into the Ring to try, and help, but is met with a Clothesline from Becki. Kassandra gets back up, and the Sistahs both get on adjacent Top Turnbuckles.

"Oh no, Ladies, and Gentlemen! It looks like Team Venus is going to fall victim to the Double Sistah Squash!" announced Jarod.

"Dude, You think we should help?" asked Justin.

"No way dude, Last time I interferred in a Sporting event, Not only was I barred from the arena for a year, but a Canucks Defenseman Checked me into the boards." replied Geoff.

The Sistahs go for the Double Sistah Squash which was a Frog Splash, but Both Heather, and Bridgette rolled out of the way at the last second causing the Sistahs to crash, and burn. Bridgette, and Heather see their opening as Bridgette picked Becki up, and hit a Hurricarana while Heather picked Kassandra up, and hit a Double Edge Spinebuster. Both girls pinned the Sistahs.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,3! (Rings Bell)

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Give it up for the Winners of this match, and the New Tag Team Champions: Team Venus!" announced Jarod as Bridgette, and Heather are given the Belts while they celebrate in the Ring.

"Whooo, Yeah, Our Girlfriends are Champions!" said a stoked Justin, and Geoff.

"Dude, We better head home soon." said Justin.

"Don't you think we should let them know we know they're wresters?" asked Geoff.

"Eh, It's better if they tell us when they are ready. Besides, If Heather found out she'd probably bust my kiwis for spying on her." replied Justin.

"Okay then." said Geoff as they headed out.

(2 Hours Later)

Geoff was in bed as Bridgette just got into the Bedroom after returning home.

"Hey there hun, Dreaming of me?" said Bridgette as she giggled abit.

"Yeah, but real you is always better." said Geoff in return.

"So how was Penny's place?" asked Geoff.

"Okay, I just got a shower over there so I'm just going to grab my sleepwear, and join you in dreamland." said Bridgette.

"BTW, How about a Canucks game Tuesday? I got a bonus at work." offered Bridgette.

"That would be cool, Hey I'll be with you in a moment, I gotta use the Bathroom." said Geoff.

"Okay." said Bridgette.

Geoff got up, and went to the Bathroom as Bridgette was grabbing her sleepwear.

"And Venus was her name, She's got it, Baby she's got it." hummed Geoff as he was washing his hands.

"Wait, Does Geoff know?" asked Bridgette to herself.

"Nah, I'll tell him eventually." Bridgette answered to herself as she put on her sleepwear, and crawled into bed.

* * *

All done. I chose Justin to be with Heather since odds are Geoff wouldn't be friends with Alejandro, and while I was thinking of using MacArthur, and Brody to be couple two, I wanted to try something different. Anyway, Reviews are up, and **_Happy Valentine's Day!_**


End file.
